iPod Shuffle Challenge
by slytherinspear
Summary: An un-beted songfic challenge about the SSHG pairing, although there is mentions of one other pairing, but it is only because some of the songs being used required that another pairing be mentioned.


**The iPod Shuffle Challenge**

**Rules: **Put your iPod on shuffle and write a drabble for your chosen pairing for the first ten songs that play. You only have the duration of the song to complete each drabble.

* * *

**Come Wake Me Up - Rascal Flatts**

The alcohol wasn't doing it's job tonight; well, it was doing the physical damage it was made for, but not the mental part.

He could still _remember_ her; her smile, her touch, the kisses they shared, the secrets they shared...

And everything _hurt_.

He opened another bottle of whiskey and threw his head back, taking a long sip of the liquid, telling himself that the tears falling from his eyes were from the intense burning sensation in his throat.

Who was he kidding?

He missed her. He _needed_ her.

"Hermione...I love you..."

**Better Than Me - Hinder**

The drugs in his system made him feel numb, made his heart feel as if it was a rock, and he _hated _them!

It was because of his bloody addiction to the heroin, the cocaine, and his damn need to protect everyone he loved, that she was no longer by his side.

He had pushed her away, forced her to leave him despite the fact that on that night, he had nearly died in a hospital bed.

That was the last time he saw her when _he _was alive. The next time he saw her, he was dead, and he was watching from across the church as she cried, cried, _cried_ over his body in a casket, while her new boyfriend Ron tried to pry her away from the corpse and outside the church so she could calm down.

She had always deserved much better than him, anyway.

**Unwritten - Natasha Bedingfield**

Hermione had learned shortly after the war, that she loved songwriting. In order to write songs, though, she had to teach herself to be patient, to not strive to be perfect, and to allow herself to make mistakes.

The most important thing that Hermione Granger learned, however, was that her favorite place to write songs was in her Potions Professor's classroom. He would say nothing, simply watching her with interest and curiosity. The only time he complained about her being there was when she started to insist that he keep the windows open while she was in there.

"Open up the dirty window, let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find." She smirked, singing the lyric from a muggle song she once heard and chuckling when he rolled his eyes, although a small smile had found it's way onto his normally emotionless face.

**Round And Round - Ratt**

They're love was like Romeo and Juliet's.

They could only meet in secret, never in the privacy of either of their bedrooms, for fear of being discovered and separated forever.

Their little affair was something no one could find out about.

Despite all the obstacles in their way, they assured each other that their love would find a way.

They just had to give it time, and wait it out.

**Stillborn - Black Label Society**

The birth, and death, of their stillborn baby had undeniably torn their marriage apart.

He had resorted to drinking, trying to drown his grief in the bottom of a bottle. Eventually, he caused permanent damage to his brain, and quite often, he could be found in the apartment they had once shared together, waiting for her to come and find him, to come and save him, never realizing that she was never coming back.

She no longer felt anything for him. The feelings of love and compassion she had once held for him were dead and gone, buried and never once showing signs of resurfacing.

Sure, they could have worked it out, could have saved their marriage, saved their love, but the cutting of the ties that held them together had been made long before the day their stillborn baby was born.

If only they had seen it coming.

**Opium Of The People - Slipknot**

It was Hermione who had finally been able to break through whatever it was that Voldemort had done to Severus, and showed him that nothing was going to be gained by following him and his Death Eaters.

Hermione was the one to comfort him, to hold him as he fell apart in her arms. She was also the one to put the pieces of his shattered soul back together.

And in the end, they stood together in the final battle against evil, knowing that as long as they loved each other, it didn't matter if they survived or not.

**Left Behind - Slipknot**

Hermione's erratic breathing matched her Professor's, and although he was certainly scaring her, it didn't change the fact that she was scared _for_ him.

He wanted to kill her, that much she knew, but she didn't know _why_.

"Professor, what have I done to deserve such hatred from you?" Tears glistened in her eyes as she reached a trembling hand to touch his face.

"You lied to me!" he suddenly screamed, slashing her throat with a knife and watching as the life quickly slipped from her body. As she fell to the floor, which wasn't much of a drop considering she'd already been on her knees, he let out a sob and brought her body against his, mourning, for the second time, for the life of a woman whom he'd loved, and whom he'd killed.

**Lasso - The Band Perry**

Hermione tried, tried _so hard_ to make their relationship work.

He made her feel special, like a precious, priceless gemstone. He made her feel as if she was on top of the world, like she _was _his world.

Loving Severus Snape was so _god damn difficult_, though! He had so many secrets, so many layers, so many walls that she just couldn't seem to break through, and in the end, she had decided that breaking it off was the best thing for the both of them.

And now, she was happily married and expecting her second child, although she was never as happy as she'd been when she was with Severus.

No one knew, though, that every night he would lie awake, and often cry himself to sleep over the girl who loved him, and who he loved back, but who he allowed to slip free from his arms and into those of another man.

Maybe if he and tried as hard as _she _had at making things work between them, then maybe, just _maybe_, it would be _his _child that she was expecting, and _his_ arms that she fell asleep in every night.

But that would never be, because he was such a tornado, and her, the lasso.

**Best Of You - Foo Fighters**

"You shouldn't let them get to you, Miss Granger."

Hermione looked up from her position on the floor, surprised to see her Potions Professor holding out a box of tissues with a sympathetic expression on his face. It was as if he understood _exactly_ what she was going through, and it made her happy to know that she wasn't alone.

"I know..." she started as he went to walk away, thinking that his job was done, or perhaps it was because he wasn't that good with comforting other's.

"...and _you_ shouldn't, either, Professor Snape."

He stopped dead in his tracks, and with a heavy sigh, he walked right back over to where she was sitting on the hallway floor, and sat down next to her, hoping that she would wait until the end of his story before asking questions and making sarcastic remarks.

**The Good Life - Three Days Grace**

Severus Snape and Hermione Granger had one thing in common - they both wanted a better life; one without war, pain, and liars.

They simply wanted happiness, loyalty and love, and they wanted to share it with someone they cared deeply for.

It was by accident that they had really gotten _together_. Hermione had received a detention from Snape because she had been caught helping another student with their potion.

That night, they had a long, deep conversation about how they wanted their future's to work out.

They were a _little _different from each other's, but for the most part, they wanted the same things.

It was because of that reason that they gravitated towards each other, and began to spend more and more time together.

Eventually, their friendship turned into a loving, passionate relationship, and with it, came the good life they had always dreamed of.


End file.
